Teenage Moodswings
by 70ftofhair
Summary: The Rocket Gang through high school, mostly little drabbles.
1. Of Crushes and Tampons

Teenage Moodswings

Summary: The Rocket Gang through high school, mostly little drabbles. All related, but not in order.

Author's Note: Not in all connected to the One and Only series. Could be updated, or not. I don't really know.

Ages:  
Otto, Twister, Sam, Animal: 16  
Reggie, Trish, Sherry, Trent: 17  
Lars, Pi, Spudz: 18

* * *

_Of Tampons and Crushes_

(**Warning:** If you don't wanna read about periods, skip this one. _TMI:_ I just had the period from hell and I feel like it's Rocket girl's turn.)

Oh man, oh man, oh man. Fuck you Mother Nature! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. I clutched over in pain. I need a hot water bag, some drugs, and tampons. A lot of tampons. It's the period from hell, I tell you! Fuck fuck fuck. Where's Noelani when I needed her? I can't believe she and Raymundo decided to go on a second honeymoon now. God. I'm stuck in the house alone with the guys, and my cramps are fuckin' killing me. Can this get any worse?

"Reg?" I heard Twister's voice on the other side of my door. I laid on my side on my bed facing away from the door

"Go away!" He opened the door anyways. I had to admit: Twister has grown a lot. Hell, they've all grown. Otto had unhealthy sexual appetite. He lost his virginity at 13, and probably has had sex with almost every girl in OSHS. I heard so many stories from the cheerleaders Sherry and Trish hang out with. It's disgusting. Sam was the only one of us in a steady relationship. He and Sherry were one of those couples. You know the ones that started dating in ninth grade and probably end up married. Then Twist, easily the hottest from the three boys, was still shy around girls. Girls had asked him out instead of the other way around. He didn't accept any dates and the only date he ever been on was Homecoming his freshmen year. He only went because Trish had asked him. Now the tallest from the four of us, he stood at 6'0", still growing. He was lean and muscular. Years of sporting has earned him with washboard abs, defined legs, and toned arms. He was hot. Even I had to admit it.

"You okay Rocket girl?"

"I'm fine Maurice. Let me alone." He still hated that name, but I just didn't want anyone with me.

"No until you feel better." Ugh. His caring is usually sweet, but he needs to get the fuck out.

"Get out Maurice." I felt my bed shift signaling that he was now sitting on it.

"Calling me Maurice isn't gonna make me leave."

"Yes it will! Maurice, Maurice, Maurice!" I heard him sigh and he ran his long nimble fingers in my hair.

"Let me cheer you up." I sat up and faced him.

"You want me to cheer up?"

"Yeah!" He grinned stupidly. I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss… Wait, what the hell? What am I doing? I kissed Twister. No correction, I'm kissing Twister! Fuckin' hormones. I was just about to haul back when he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer. I felt his lips on top of mine, his tongue poking in between my lips asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue clashed against mine. It wasn't like any other kiss I've had before. After a while, he pulled back.

"Whoa…"

"I'm sorry Twist… I'm just… it's that time…" I mumbled nervously.

"I've always liked you." He blurted out. I gaped at him.

"You… what?"

"Ever since you saved my life back six years ago, when Otto and I went surfing in the channel, yeah, I've had a thing for you ever since." His face turned red.

"Really?" He nodded and I laughed.

"It's not funny."

"No… no… I think it's cute." His face shined like a happy little puppy.

"So, you think there's a chance that we could you know, be like Sam and Sherry?"

"Uh… thinking too far ahead there Twist. Let's just take it slow."

"Okay!" He smiled brightly at me and I patted his cheek.

"Now be a good little boy and ran along." He stood up and walked straight to the door. He stopped as he caught the doorknob.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"You wanna make me happy?" He nodded eagerly.

"Hell yeah."

"Yeah, go buy me a box of Tampons."

* * *

_I Like Your Sister_

"Hey Otto?" Twister nudged on his best friend's shoulder. The two of them were outside the Rocket residence, sitting on the half pipe. Otto took a chug of his water and nodded.

"Twist, before you say anything, I have something to tell you."

"Me too."

"Aw really? Let me go first."

"No, mine's important."

"What in the world could be more important than my news?"

"Mine."

"I'm going first."

"No I am!" The two of them got into each other's faces.

"I like Reggie." "I slept with Clio."

"WHAT?" The two of them stared at each other before putting each other in a head lock.

"You like my sister?"

"You slept with my cousin?"

"You fuckin' traitor!"

"Me a traitor? You slept with my cousin you asshole!"

"But you… you… you…"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" The two friends looked up to see their other best guy friend standing before them. His arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow at the boys. The two quickly looked at each other and pushed off one another.

"This guy! He sleeps with everything that moves in a skirt decided to have sex with the one girl that I told him was off limits! He fuckin' slept with Clio"

"This traitor! Likes my Reggie, my sister! You guys promised me that you guys will never fall for Reggie, but this asshole did. What a fuckin' kook."

"I'm a kook?"

"More like a mug!"

"Well you're a shoobie."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Wouldn't dream of it, you probably have five million STDs knowing how much you have sex."

"At least I can get some!"

"I could get some if I wanted to."

"Are you implying you could fuck my sister?" Otto grabbed Twister's collar; Twister did the same.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The boy immediately shut up at the shortest boy.

"Now Twister, explain, slowly, why the hell you're yelling at Otto."

"He slept with Clio."

"You slept with Clio? When?"

"Last time she was here… Hey! Twister likes Reggie!"

"You like Reggie?" Twister looked away blushing.

"Otto, are you just realizing this?"

"What do you mean 'just realizing this'?"

"Well, obviously Twister has had a crush on Reggie since the beginning of time."

"No way squid, I've only been alive for sixteen years." Sam smacked his forehead.

"It's a metaphor Twist."

"Oh."

"What do you mean he's liked her since the beginning of time?"

"Otto, Twist has had a thing for Reggie for years."

"You have! I'm going to whomp you!"

"I should whomp you! You slept with Clio!"

"She's not your sister!"

"She might as well be."

"Shut the fuck up. Both of you." The two friends silenced.

"Otto, do you like Clio?"

"Well… she's pretty, and smart. And she's awesome at sports. Besides Trish and Reggie, she's the only other girl that can keep up with me."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, I guess. If she would just live here, life would be easier I guess."

"Twister, you like Reggie?"

"Yeah," he said awkwardly.

"Because she's smoking hot, right?"

"Squid!" Otto exclaimed. Sam lifted up a hand to silence the dread boy.

"No! I mean, yeah, she is hot, but she's more than that. She's smart and funny. She can rip hard than any guy. She's creative! She's almost as artistic as me. Plus, she's crazy determined. She can do anything. She's amazing. So amazing."

"So you genuinely like her?"

"Yeah."

"You both genuinely like each other's family. Now that you know this, you guys will cease fighting." The two both stared blankly at the blonde. He rolled his eyes.

"Otto, say, 'I'm sorry I slept with Clio.'"

"I'm sorry I slept with Clio." Otto said robotically.

"Now Twist, say, 'I accept your apology, best bro. I am too sorry that I have romantic feelings for your sister.'"

"I accept your apology, best bro. I am too sorry that I have romantic feelings for your sister."

"Otto, accept it."

"I accept it."

"Now slap hands." Their hands clashed.

"Whoogie." Their fingers danced.

"Whoogity, whoogity."

"You guys good now?"

"I guess."

"Yeah, we cool."

"Good. I'm gonna go help Reg with the Zine. You guys have fun." Sam waved the boys off as he walked into the house.

"Uh, Ottoman?"

"Yeah Twist?"

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea." They stared blankly at each other, shrugged, and resumed ripping up the half-pipe.

* * *

_Licensed_

"I passed! I passed! I passed!" Twister chanted as he showed the Rocket siblings his test. Otto was behind the counter frying some patties while Reggie sat on the counter. It was her day off and Otto was paying off his newest surfboard. Today was the day of Twister's driving test. He and Otto took their permit test together several months before. Although, it took Twister more than three times to pass the written, Otto still hadn't pass the behind-the-wheel test. Luckily, Reggie has had her license for almost a year already. Sam reluctantly got his the week before.

"I passed!" Twister jumped up in down. Reggie shot Otto an amused look as he rolled his eyes.

"Congrats Twister!" Reggie went up to hug him. The tall Latino boy blushed and patted her back awkwardly.

"Yeah good job Maurice." Otto mocked. Twister frowned.

"Hey man, aren't you happy for me?" Otto focused on the frying meat.

"Yeah, whatever." Twist slumped down on the stool bummed. Reggie patted his knee and left her hand there. Twister felt his ears turning red again.

"Otto, be nice."

"No man, I'm happy for you." He lied. He slammed the spatula onto the patty causing the juices to ooze out and shimmer on the hot stove top. The noise of the steaming patties burnt the Latino boy's ears.

"Ottoman, if you're not happy, you can just say it!"

"Shut up Twist."

"No! I'm tired of you always bitching at me."

"Twister, just leave him alone." Reggie pleaded squeezing lightly on his upper leg.

"No Reg, I'm sick and tired of his constantly looking down on me. For your information Oswald, there are things I'm actually good at! Better than you!"

"Fuck you." Otto spat.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Twister said getting up from his stool. Reggie tugged on his shirt to pull him down, but he just pulled his arm away.

"Later… much." Otto flipped him off.

"Harsh much bro?" Reggie sighed.

"Stupid mug." Otto complained as he fried more burgers.

"Seriously bro, what's your beef?"

"Nothing, Regina. Your boyfriend just gets on my nerves." Reggie scoffed.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." He dismissed her quickly.

"Sure Rocket boy." She sipped the last of her milkshake before taking off and finding Twister. Otto threw the spatula down onto the stove, rebounding off onto the floor. At that moment, Noelani walked in. She looked at Otto with concern. She picked up the fallen utensil.

"Something wrong Rocket boy?" Otto turned around, his face softened at the sight of his stepmom.

"Nothing." He muttered. She gave him a look forcing him to talk.

"Twister got his license."

"Oh good for him, did you congratulate him?" Otto remained silent.

"You didn't, and why not?"

"Why should I?"

"He's your best friend."

"Some best friend." Otto grumbled. Noelani walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Twister is dating Reggie." She was shocked, but remain stoic-faced.

"Really? Is that a bad thing?"

"Uh duh!" He said as-matter-as-fact. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Otto opened his mouth and then shut it. He thought about it. Of course, it was bad, his best bro was kissing his sister. That was the ultimate betrayal. But what else?

"I don't really know." Noelani pulled Otto into a hug. They were now almost the same height, but now he towered over her by an inch or two.

"I'm jealous. Real jealous. Everyone loves him. Even Sam likes him more. He used to be Twister, Otto's best friend. Now I'm Otto, Twister's best friend. He more artistic than me, it doesn't even matter now that I'm better at sports. He gets better grades and hotter girls. There were only two girls I really liked: Trish and Clio. But he dated Trish first and she's been all over him since. Then Clio won't date me because Twister doesn't want us to. Then Reg, who's suppose to be my number girl, my sister, now is under his clutches. I hate it." Noelani rubbed his back as he ranted. She pulled back and let go.

"I understand. Back when your mom and I were best friends, I felt the same way."

"Really?" she nodded and continued her story.

"We were equal, but I was the better surfer. It was always a known fact. We were best friends, but your mom was always the prettier one, the funnier one, the one everyone liked. At the time, we both had a thing for your father, but he picked Dani. I was so furious, after their wedding I stopped speaking to your mother. Raymundo and Tito would try to patch things up, but I refused. In the end, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Her face darkened. Otto took a sharp breath processing his thoughts.

"Otto, jealousy is a common emotion, but you shouldn't let it dictate your life. I learn that the hard way. Twister didn't mean to take away your sister, like Dani didn't mean to take away Ray. Go talk to him, it'll do you both some good. Go on now, I'll look after the shack." Otto nodded and undid his apron. He handed it to Noelani. He walked out through the back. Noelani sighed and put on the apron. Otto walked back into the room.

"Thanks mom." He smiled, nodded and left for real. Noelani blushed and smiled. Raymundo, who was hiding in the stairs the whole time, grinned.

'That's my boy.'

* * *

_The Trent Factor_

It wasn't that Trent wasn't a nice guy because he was. It wasn't that he was a jerk because he wasn't. But for some reason, Otto, Twister, and Sam hated his guts.

Otto hated him because of his hotness factor. Girls loved him. Sure, Otto had slept with the most girls at OSHS and most of them found him attractive. Yet girls fawned over Trent like he was the bee's knees. There were two girls in particular that Otto liked: Trish Tagle and Clio Rodriguez. Trish was his long time surfing buddy. They joined tandem surfing contests together. She was the only girl that Otto hasn't slept with because he wanted to have an actually relationship with her. Otto truly liked her. Yet she was completely gaga over the New Zealander and never gave Otto a chance. Then there was Clio, Otto liked her too. They slept together, but in the end she chose not to be with him. She told Otto it was because of Maurice, but the next time he saw her, she was on a date with Trent. From that day on, he officially hated the boy.

Twister hated him for the very same reason. The two most important girls in his life groveled over him like crazy. His cousin Clio was absolutely obsessed with him, driving him up the walls whenever she visited. Plus, it bummed his best bro out. He knew of the crush he had on Clio. Trent took her away from him. But Twister had his own girl problems. His new girlfriend, Reggie Rocket, the girl of his dreams, the most sought out girl at OSHS, used to have the biggest crush on Trent. Not only that, they were always nominated Homecoming/Winterformal royalty. Now as Reggie enters her junior year, he knows that they'll be nominated for Prom court. Twister hated the fact she would be paired up with him again. Everyone wanted them to be together. Everytime he hears, 'Oh my gosh, Trent and Reggie are the cutest couple ever.' He hates Trent even more than he does already.

Now Sam hated him for a different reason. He didn't have to worry about Sherry straying. She loved him way too much. No, he hated Trent because of scholastic reasons. Trent was his number one threat of being number one in the class. Trent was smart. A lot smarter than Sam, he took more AP's and honors and excelled. He also was way better at sports too. He was just too perfect. It ticked Sam off. Sam would study his ass off for every exam, but Trent would easy get the highest grade. Every 'A' he earns, Sam hates him a little more.

Now don't get the wrong idea, Trent was a good guy, the three boys just hated him. But if they were like Sherry, Trent's best friend, they would like him better. What Sam didn't know, Trent actually studied just as hard as Sam. He was under huge pressure by his family to succeed. For what Otto and Twister didn't know that Trent rolled with the other team. In fact, they knew Trent's longtime boyfriend from New Zealand.

His name? Theodore McGil.

* * *

Author's Note: Hiii guys. I don't know if I'll continue this or not. If you like it let me know. Also, I'm working on my Reggie one-shot and it's already 9000+ words. Should I break it up?

My feelings on each drabble:  
Of Crushes and Tampons: LOVE.  
I like your Sister: Eh...  
Lincensed: Cute Mother-son moment 3  
The Trent Factor: OKAY, HE HAS TO BE GAY. SORRY, I LOVE HIM IN ALL, BUT HE'S GAY.


	2. The Pretty Cashier

Teenage Moodswings

Summary: The Rocket Gang through high school, mostly little drabbles. All related, but not in order.

Author's Note: I just got home from vacay! Woooooooo! This was a quick write, so Enjoy. It's Lars and a new character. Personally, I don't like Lars, but I had a little fun writing this one. It's just one so enjoy. **twister'sno.1** this is for you girl. Not this drabble, but this whole fic.

Ages:  
Otto, Twister, Sam, Animal: 16  
Reggie, Trish, Sherry, Trent: 17  
Lars, Pi, Spudz, Trina: 18

* * *

_The Pretty Cashier_

Raul Lorenzo Demario Felipe Marcos Rodriguez Jr., otherwise known in Ocean Shores as Lars Rodriguez, wasn't the coolest senior by a long shot. He was awkward-looking standing at 5'11" with his extremely tanned skin, messy long hair, and skinny body. He wasn't popular. He got shit grades. He didn't play any sport sports nor participate in any clubs. He used to play street hockey on the side with his friends, but before Lars' junior year, they had to drop out. Animal, their goalie, had gotten all of them into the habit into smoking weed. Now, they enjoyed that shit, but because of it, they had been arrested a few times. Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez weren't proud whenever Officer Shirley came to the house. It was obvious that Twister was the favored son. Not like Lars really cared. He seriously dgafed life. Plus, Animal's older brother was the resident dealer, so they got all their drugs for free or discounted. Long story short: Lars was a loser stoner.

Now, in the Rocket Boards shop, located underneath the Shack, was a pretty cashier named Trina Jessica Vargas. Trina was very good friends with Reggie Rocket. That's how she got the job at Rocket Boards. She had no idea how to skate or surf, but she was good with numbers. She liked the extra cash, and Raymundo was a good boss. At 4'10", Trina was skinny and adorable. She had short brown hair that just brushed her cheeks with big brown rounded eyes. She was the coolest senior at Ocean Shores High. She was the head cheerleader, president of the National Honors Society, and maintained a 4.3 GPA. She wasn't like her fellow team mates, she didn't party or sleep around. In fact, she never had a serious boyfriend. She didn't need nor want one though. She was too focused on her activities and school work to care. She had already been accepted to every university she applied to with scholarships. Long story short: Trina was a very cool senior.

Trina worked on weekends, on Noelani's day off. She usually worked with Reggie, sometimes Otto or Twister. She was good with customers, and they usually enjoyed her spirit. Lars usually did community service on weekends. If he wasn't in trouble, then he would be smoking it up and getting drunk off his ass in Animal's apartment with his friends.

One weekend though, when Lars was actually sober, he decided to take an early morning surf. He busted his surf board the month before. His parents, furious at him, had asked Raymundo to repair it for them. Raymundo being the kind man he was gave them a discount. He had the board repaired in the shop within the week, but Lars had to go pick it up himself. He never had a reason too. Having his license taking away for drag racing with Pi, he settled on taking his skateboard to the beach. Around 7AM, he left his house and made his way to Rocket Boards. Once he got there, he noticed there was only one person behind the counter. That person was Trina Vargas.

He's known Trina all his life. Actually, their freshmen year, they were good friends. They were lab partners. She helped him out with school, and he promised to teach her how to surf. Though, the weekend he was supposed to teach her, he stood her up. It was the first weekend he and cronies had gotten high. She sat on the beach for three hours waiting for him. When school came around the Monday after, she had yelled at him in front of the class. She cried and slapped him, wanting to see him apologize. Instead, he gave her an indifferent look. His eyes saying, 'I don't give a fuck.' If there was anything she was bitter about, it was Lars. As much as she hated to admitted it, she liked Lars a lot. But she hated him because he made her feel so bad.

"Hey Trina, how you doin'?" Lars said casually looking down at the small girl. She glared up at him.

"What do you want Lars?" She asked menacingly.

"I'm just here to pick up my board. I feel like surfing today."

"Right, you were supposed to pick that up three weeks ago."

"I've been busy chica." He leaned down to the counter and leaned his face closer to her's. She pulled back in disgust.

"Smoking weed I'm assuming."

"Hey, I'm actually sober here." He pointed at himself. She laughed.

"You haven't been sober in four years."

"Well, I am now. Now give me my board." She rolled her eyes going into the back room. Who did he think he is? Casually trying to speaking to her? What an asshole. She grabbed the board marked 'Lars' and returned into the store. To her dismay, he was sitting on top of the counter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting," he answered bluntly. She tightened her grip on his board.

"Get off the counter."

"Bien, bien. ¿cuál es su problema? (Fine, fine. What's your problem?)" He complained.

"Usted es mi problema. Por cierto, puedo hablar en español también.(You're my problem. By the way, I could understand Spanish.)" She sneered. He chuckled.

"I forgot, we used to speaking in Spanish all the time in bio. That was freshmen year right?" She didn't answer.

"Geez, chica, you gotta chill out. If you want, you can come and smoke with me and my friends." She glowered at him. He stepped back raising his hands up.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Relax girl." He glanced at her.

"You know, you look good holding that board." Her ears turned red. She opened her mouth but no words came out. He smiled.

"You ever learn how to surf?" She pushed the board into his hands.

"No, some asshole was supposed to teach me three years ago." Lars looked confused.

"You don't remember?" He shook his head.

"No, I do. You still bitter over that?"

"I'm not bitter!" She yelled at him. He put his board under his arm and beamed at her.

"Calm down, if you want, I could teach you right now."

"I have to work."

"You work in a surf shop and you don't even know how to surf. What a disgrace." He mocked. She walked over to him and smacked him chest.

"Fuck you." She scorned.

"I'd love too." She flipped him off. He patted her head.

"Catch you later Trina. Text me sometime. I miss hanging out with you." He said sincerely. He blew a kiss to the pretty girl and walked out of the store. Trina slammed her fist into the table.

"God I hate him." She pulled out her phone. She flipped through her contact list, stopping at a particular name, and smiled.

'Larsx3' Maybe she'll call him...

* * *

In case you don't get it, Trina has a crush on Lars. x3 is a heart. Oh and as for Lars' real name. I had fun with that. ;)

Dgafed= doesn't/don't give a fuck.


	3. Fifty

_50 Sentences_

_Teenage Moodswings_

_Author's Note: uh... enjoy?_

* * *

001 - Air  
Twister can't breathe whenever Reggie's around.

002 - Apples  
"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Sherry teases as she tends to a sick Sam.

003 - Beginning  
Otto's slept with several girls, but he will always consider his first kiss with Trish, at the age of seventeen, his first.

004 - Bugs  
Twister jumps when Oliver places his pet tarantula on his shoulder.

005 - Coffee  
Swamped with bills, waivers, and shit, Ray quietly asks his wife to fetch him a cup of joe.

006 - Dark  
As she's lying in the dark with Twister, Reggie feels safe.

007 - Despair  
After he watches Spudz jump off his roof with a rope around his neck, Lars cries for hours.

008 - Doors  
Animal offers him drugs, Pi offers him consistency, Trina offers him a second chance; Lars doesn't know who to pick.

009 - Drink  
Sam knows it wrong to drink, but he and Sherry are a beer pong dream team.

010 - Duty  
Officer Shirley bites her lips as she takes in Sam for a DUI.

011 - Earth  
Nothing Otto loves more than a face full of dirt.

012 - End  
Sam wonders if he's dreaming when he drives away from Sherry's house for the last time.

013 - Fail  
When Sam gets a 44% on a math test the next day, he realizes it's reality.

014 - Fire  
She's feisty; that's why Otto likes Clio.

015 - Flexible  
Clio could also do the splits, in several variations.

016 - Flying  
When she goes up the half-pipe, Reggie soars.

017 - Food  
It's always shack burgers and milkshakes.

018 - Foot  
Reggie laughs at Twister's attempt at romance when he offers her a foot massage.

019 - Grave  
Twister, strangely enough, is the one who holds Lars when he visits Spudz.

020 - Green  
When Reggie spots a girl talking to Twister, she storms off in jealousy.

021 - Head  
When he tries to kiss her for the first time, Trish informs him she doesn't kiss guys who think with the wrong head.

022 - Hollow  
Lars is empty; the drugs don't satisfy him anymore.

023 - Honor  
When he accidentally walks in while she's changing, Twister begs Reggie to forgive him for compromising her honor.

024 - Hope  
Lars pictures Trina's face when Animal hands him a joint; he refuses.

025 -Light  
He was a ghost living a shell; she was the bright light guiding him home.

026 - Lost  
Trina pulls him down so their foreheads are touching, "You're lost Lars Rodriguez, let me find you."

027 - Metal  
Sherry smirks at Sam as she grinds on the rail with her skates; later that night, that's not all she grinds.

028 - New  
It's Twister and Reggie, Trish and Otto.

029 - Old  
It was always Twister and Otto, Trish and Reggie.

030 - Peace  
When anyone fights, Sam mediates.

031 - Poison  
After the break-up, Sam drinks... just cause.

032 - Pretty  
"Don't get me wrong, you're a pretty girl, the most beautiful one I swear, but I'm in love with Trish" is what Otto says when he breaks Clio's heart.

033 - Rain  
Clio thinks it's a cliche when it rains as she crying her eyes out.

034 - Regret  
When he fights with Trish, Otto regrets not picking Clio.

035 - Roses  
Paula is shocked one day when she finds a rose on her pillow.

036 - Secret  
"I'm gay." Trent tells the girl; they spend the next three hours discussing their love/sex lives.

037 - Snakes  
"AHHH" Trent screams girlishly as a snake slithers past him; he all but jumps into Twister's arms.

038 - Snow  
When she tells him she's only seen snow once, Otto drives Trish to Mt. Baldy on a whim.

039 - Solid  
"I can't make you happy," Otto frowns; Trish smiles, "You make me happy regardless."

040 - Spring  
It's in the spring when Twister asks Reggie to be his girlfriend; she says yes.

041 - Stable  
"I miss being with you," Trent confesses over the phone; as Theodore laughs over the other side, Trent doesn't regret their relationship one bit.

042 - Strange  
"I kinda sorta love you," Trina confesses while she lays in bed with Lars; he retorts, "You're weird."

043 - Summer  
It's always summer for the gang.

044 - Taboo  
He can't help but be in love with his best friend's sister.

045 - Ugly  
Lars calls her ugly, Trina knows he's lying.

046 - War  
When high school ends, Lars does the unthinkable and joins the Navy.

047 - Water  
Otto's always in a trance when he watches Trish surf.

048 - Welcome  
Trish shows up to the Rocket home with fresh bruises; Noelani tells her to move in permanently.

049 - Winter  
Most Californian kids dread the winter, for the gang, it just means weekends at Mt. Baldy.

050 - Wood  
When his surfboard breaks for the fiftieth time, Tito teaches Otto how to make his own.


End file.
